You Know You Can't Deny
by Snow757
Summary: In which Mukuro plays the matchmaker, Tsuna is confused and Gokudera is oblivious. 5927, 2759? TYL. Oneshot


So this is a gift fic for CarlileLovesAnime I wrote a long while ago, let's just hope that it's decent.

* * *

**You Know You Can't Deny**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Vongola mansion. Tsuna was quietly filling out the growing stack of paperworks on his desk. He sighed thinking how peaceful these times were, and hoped that it'll be always that way.

And then Mukuro entered.

_I'm cursed…_

Mukuro looked around for a bit, feigning interest in an office he saw many times before. It was when Tsuna decided to ask him about what he was doing here that he spoke, "Your Storm Guardian has feelings for you."

A lot went through Tsuna's mind that moment, but the only response he managed to utter was, "Huh?"

"You know, an infatuation, affections," the other said dismissively, only to look at him and smirk,_ "love_."

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, still not finding a suitable thing to say.

Comfortably taking a seat in front of him, Mukuro continued, "I have a lot of information to prove my point if you're too doubtful about it. Though I can't fathom the reason why you didn't know about it sonner, it's fairly obvious."

"Mukuro," Tsuna finally said, "are you drunk?"

"How does Gokudera deal with people, proximity wise?" Mukuro asked, totally ignoring his previous question.

"He…" Tsuna then remembered the many moments where his friend got irritated every time people were physically close to him. "He likes his personal space, there's nothing odd about it."

Mukuro let out his trademark chuckle at that. "But what about you?"

"Uh, the same way?" He frowned, confused as to what did the other mean by all of this.

"Are you sure about that? He does keep a _close_ eye on you after all." And with that, Mukuro gave him a knowing look and left the office, leaving him utterly confused with no chance to reply.

_Yeah, he must've been drunk…_

* * *

_Is it me, or Gokudera is closer than usual?_

_Did he always stand right next to me when giving reports?_

"Sign here, Tenth." Gokudera instructed, seeing that Tsuna wasn't doing anything but to stare blankly at the paper that was innocently lying in front of him.

"Huh? What? Where?" Tsuna asked, finally snapping up from his thoughts.

Gokudera then casually leaned in and took Tsuna's hand that was holding the pen and set it on the paper. "Here, Tenth," he said, smiling.

"Uh, there, I didn't see… thank you?"_ Why in the world can't I form a proper sentence now?_

"Are you okay, Tenth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tsuna replied, slightly confused as to why Gokudera looked concerned. _Did I space out too much?_

* * *

It was when Gokudera finally left that he took a moment to think about what exactly had happened.

_He does keep a _close_ eye on you after all…_

It couldn't be that Mukuro was right, could it?

But then again, Gokudera always kept holding him every time he prevented him from falling, he always cupped his face and asked if he was alright if he ever thought that Tsuna was hurt.

There was even one time when Gokudera performed a CPR on him when he thought the he had drowned. And the thing is, Tsuna really didn't need one, he was conscious and breathing right by the time Gokudera arrived. Actually, now that he thought about it, Gokudera wasn't adamant into personal space when he was with him.

_Could it be…_

"Gokudera is being Gokudera, I'm just over thinking this," Tsuna exclaimed to himself loudly.

Satisfied that he figured things out, he continued his work, oblivious to his still flushed face.

* * *

The next day, Mukuro came to his office again. "From the glare that you're sending to me, I presume that I was right."

"You made me think of absurd things," Tsuna snorted, he was still blaming Mukuro about the weird thoughts he had these days.

The Mist Guardian sighed with an obvious disappointment and muttered, "Why did I ever think that this would be easy?" He then brought up a large picture of a younger scowling Gokudera, and pointing towards it, he spoke, "this, Vongola is my second evidence."

"Why do you even have that?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

Mukuro ignored him again. "You see this mad face? This face that speaks millions of murderous thoughts? It's because Gokudera is being utterly jealous in it."

"Muku-"

"Let me finish, Vongola." Mukuro ordered, and seeing that Tsuna did what he was told, he continued, "this picture was taken four years ago in some Mafia party the family held. He's always like this whenever an aspiring suitor of yours talks to you. You obviously wouldn't notice because you're socializing with other families, but we noticed this. It's very amusing really."

"But th-"

"Later!" And then, Mukuro vanished.

_Why couldn't he just use the door like a normal person?_ Tsuna wondered.

* * *

_Okay, Mukuro can't be right. Gokudera can't be jealous now._

But much to his confusion, Gokudera was scowling in a way he didn't see before. At first he thought nothing about it; maybe he got annoyed by someone in the ball. But he noticed that whenever he wasn't talking to anybody, Gokudera had a neutral expression on his face, but the moment he talked to his (hopeful suitors) guests, the scowl returned.

_I mean come on, I'm talking to a married woman! No need to get jealous._

If anybody's going to be jealous, it should be him; because the lady that was talking to Gokudera is definitely not married.

Wait, _what?_

Where on earth did that come from?

He looked at them again and his eyes narrowed.

_Why is she sticking to him in that way?_

Tsuna looked at his drink and slapped himself.

_I really should ban Mukuro from entering my office…_

* * *

Tsuna hummed as he closed the fridge's door and turned around to get out of the kitchen, only for Mukuro to appear in front of him. Startled, he threw the glass of water he was holding at him, but Mukuro managed to dodge it (_sadly_).

"You'll be the death of me I swear," he mumbled, glaring at Mukuro who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Good morning to you too, Vongola." The object of his current hatred cheered. "I have another evidence for you."

"I'm out of here," Tsuna immediately shot back. _My feelings are confused enough thank you very much!_

But he stopped when he heard the other saying, "Do you remember years ago when Gokudera asked you to call him by his given name, and then after a while he asked you to return to calling him by his last name?"

_Why do you know all of this?_ "Yes."

"I know the reason why he changed his mind," Mukuro offered.

And although Tsuna knew that he's going to regret this, he also wanted to know the reason.

He was glad when Gokudera asked to call him by his his first name (the next step was getting Gokudera to call him by his first name). Though after a while, he asked him to return calling him by Gokudera. He was sad about it but he respected his friend's wish. "What is it?"

A reading glasses and a notebook appeared suddenly into Mukuro's hold. "According to his journal-"

"You took his journal?"

"I'm trying to reveal a secret here, so kindly shut up," the illusionist sent him an unimpressed look. "Now where was I? Oh! The reason he asked you that is because of the way you say his name."

"What?" Tsuna was expecting a lot of reasons, but this wasn't one of them.

"It says here-"

"You're not going to read anything more, just return it to his room please," Tsuna interrupted him, it wasn't right to read something Gokudera wrote to keep to himself. Though he knew Mukuro wouldn't listen to him and would just continue reading anyway.

But surprisingly, he complied. "As you wish."

Mukuro watched as Tsuna perked up and went to his business amusedly and read Gokudera's journal entry again with a wide smirk.

_[I decided to ask the Tenth to stop calling me by my first name, mainly because I can no longer handle it._

_The way he says my name is just… **wonderful**. So wonderful that if I heard him say it one more time I would probably say something stupid._

_I wonder how different my name is going sound when he gets older._

_._

_._

_Why am I even writing this?]_

* * *

He kept thinking about it as he was walking throughout the mansion's hallways.

Is the way he says "Hayato" really that weird?

"Hayato," he started saying the name in every way possible. But no matter how much he repeated it, Tsuna felt that he wasn't misspelling anything in it.

_Maybe my voice is just weird._

It was then that he noticed that the owner of the name was standing in front of him with a shocked expression on his face.

_Well, this is awkward…_

Before Tsuna managed to say anything, Gokudera just bolted away, beet red faced.

_Yeah, it's definitely my voice._ Tsuna sighed sadly.

* * *

In the next few days, Tsuna noticed that Gokudera was avoiding him. Every time he wanted to start a conversation with him, the other would just excuse himself and leave immediately.

_But why?_

"Quit sulking, Vongola," a voice coming from behind said.

Tsuna sent him his deadliest of glares (which really wasn't that threatening). "All of this is your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Mukuro asked innocently.

But Tsuna wasn't buying it. "You know well what you did. And now Gokudera can't even look at me in the face!"

"Did your feelings grow as well? I certainly didn't expect that." But the amused expression of Mukuro's face told otherwise.

Tsuna just sent him one last (non-threatening glare) before he left, not wanting to listen to anything the other wanted to say.

_Just as planned,_ Mukuro mused, _where's the evil music when you need it?_

* * *

Is it normal to stare at your best friend and admire everything about him for God knows how long?

_Gokudera has very pretty eyes…_

_***slap!***_

He would not think of his friend that way. He would not!

_I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks…_

_***stab!***_

"Why are you stabbing yourself with your pen, Tenth?!"

Yeah, that was probably a bad idea…

_Gokudera is so caring…_

**_*sob*_**

Damn you, Mukuro! Damn you to hell!

* * *

The Tenth was acting very weirdly these days. He never froze in his place when he got close to him before. But now he turns into stone and never even blink.

Did he figure him out? Now after all of these years?

_No, it couldn't be…_

But what about the way he narrowed his eyes at that ball the Vongola held recently. Was his jealousy really was that obvious? (Although he had a very valid reason to be; married or not, that woman was after that Tenth).

What about (_dear God…_) the way he was saying his name? Was that a test?

If he stayed there one second longer he would've spill all of his feelings. It's not fair you know? Listening to the Tenth saying his name so sensually. He had no other choice but to avoid him days after the incident (which was very hard, Gokudera can assure that).

And now the Tenth keeps staring at him in a way that makes his heart beat dangerously fast.

But he can do this! He kept his feelings in check for ten years after all! Keeping his feelings at the mature age of twenty four should be easy right?

Right?

_Hayato…_

Damn it!

* * *

"Chrome dear, I think you owe me twenty euros," Mukuro exclaimed smugly.

"You took a long time though," Chrome noted, bringing out the twenty euros her fellow Mist Guardian had asked for.

Mukuro was still high on victory as he took the money. "Tsk, tsk, Chrome. You have to give these sort of things some time."

"How long will it take for both of them to crack?" she asked

"Two weeks tops." _It's going to be absolutely hilarious to see those two dance around each other in the mean time._

After a few minutes of walking together silently, Chrome spoke, "I have another couple in mind."

Mukuro was intrigued. "Really now? Do tell."

"It's Dino Cavallone and Hibari Kyoya."

Thinking of the possibilities, Mukuro had a sharp smirk on his face.

"Kufufufu, challenge accepted."

* * *

The End.

Is that a gun you're trying to shoot me with I see?

Well, can't blame you really.


End file.
